


uhhhhhhh

by HamiltonTheGay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTheGay/pseuds/HamiltonTheGay





	

Thatoneguy had a boyfriend and the smooched all the time.  
THE END


End file.
